


Inviolable

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Scars, on the angsty side, probably shouldn't read at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inviolable: adjective; in-VYE-uh-luh-bul: secure from violation or profanation.<br/>Inviolable is a venerable word that has been with us since the 15th century. Its opposite, violable ("capable of being or likely to be violated") appeared a century later.  Both terms descend from Latin violare, which both shares the meaning and is an ancestor of the English word violate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inviolable

His beauty was inviolable, even after he returned, changed. 

Shortly before the Fall, the fragile feelings were finally shared; first kisses, first glimpses, and moments of exploring had taken place, and then he was gone.

On his return, John waited for permission; a look, a nod, anything that indicated that his friend was ready to continue. John would catch him almost asking, almost wanting, but withdrawing at the last moment.

"Sherlock?"  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"I miss you."  
"John."  
"I-"  
"No, you don't want-"  
"Sherlock, please. Do you still feel the same way as you did before-"  
"You need to ask me that?"  
"I didn't think I needed to, but..."  
"Do you know, how much-?"  
"No, because you won't let me in."  
"I-am-different, John."

John walked over to the kitchen table where Sherlock was sitting, his hands covering his face. "Sherlock-look at me-please."  
John removed his jumper and his shirt, allowing Sherlock to see his scars for the first time, he had always been afraid to share his imperfections.  
"Love, stand up, please, close your eyes, and give me your hands."  
Sherlock hesitated.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course," Sherlock whispered, voice slightly broken.  
"Close your eyes, give me your hands."  
John placed his friend's long, graceful fingers on his ruined shoulder.  
"Feel that, do you love me any less?"  
"How can you ask me that-"  
"Show me, please."  
Slowly, John watched him make a decision, he nodded and tentatively unbuttoned his shirt, keeping his eyes to the floor. Finally he shrugged it off his shoulders, and turned, showing his friend a deeply scarred back; gouges, cuts, gashes, all healed, some neatly, others jagged and raw still.  
"Do you understand, now, John?"  
John nodded, speechless.  
"John?"  
He began at Sherlock's hairline; feather kisses, tracing each and every injury, burn, and broken place. Soon, Sherlock began to bend forward, almost sinking to his knees, except John held him, his chest against his back, and he guided them to the floor, until Sherlock was leaning against John, tears flowing, unstoppered, at last.  
"I have you, love. You are still the most beautiful person I've ever known, you are perfect. I love your heart, your mind, your soul, yes, you do have one. Your scars are evidence of your love and sacrifices, to keep your loved ones safe. You are not damaged, you are beautiful, love, I still want you, I still need you, if you will have me."  
Sherlock turned against him, taking John's face into his hands, looked him in the eyes and nodded."Yes. Yes, John. Please forgive me for doubting you."  
"Never doubt that I love you, Sherlock. Always."


End file.
